Barnabas vs Gerard
by sting12
Summary: What if when Julia and Barnabas returned from 1995, the children were already under Gerard's power. Gerard has one plan in mind, use the children to attack Barnabas. Can the family save him before it's too late?


Dark Shadows:

Barnabas had been so relieved to see Carrie appear as he held Julia up, her body ready to collapse at any moment. Gerard had touched Julia and she had collapsed in pain. Barnabas knew she was dying and he had pleaded for Carrie to help them. She had made a door appear and when Barnabas took Julia through it, they found themselves at the bottom of a staircase. Even though he didn't know where it led, he didn't care. His only concern was to get Julia out and as far away from Gerard as he could.

Helping Julia up the stairs, Barnabas stopped at the landing looking down spotting another door. Julia gave a cry as her legs started to collapse making Barnabas tightening his grip on her. Coming down the stairs, Barnabas eased Julia down into the nearest chair finding they were still in Collinwood. Julia was half conscious as he tried to wake her up to see if she was alright. Suddenly he heard a voice causing him to turn. Spotting Carrie, he instantly began to thank her, however she kept repeating the same question over and over.

It wasn't until Julia pointed out her clothing was different that he realized it himself, "I'm Barnabas Collins and this is Julia Hoffman. Can you tell us what year it is?"

"Don't you know?" She asked still confused at finding the two strangers, "It's 1970, but you better leave or else I'll get Mrs. Stoddard."

Barnabas looked to Julia, "We did it Julia, we made it back to our own time."

Julia able to stand stood by him asking if they could be taken to Elizabeth. The girl still unsure nodded eventually before she turned walking away. Barnabas kept an arm around Julia just in case she collapsed again. She looked better than she had though, the color returning to her face and she didn't appear to be in any pain. Coming down to the foyer, Barnabas let go of Julia noticing she was walking better than she had been.

Opening the doors into the drawing room, he smiled at seeing Elizabeth and Quentin, "Elizabeth, we have returned."

Both of them looked shocked before they smiled relieved to see their friends back. Sitting down side by side, Barnabas began explaining all that had happened to them. It was only when they mentioned 1995, that Elizabeth and Quentin gave them weird looks. Barnabas tried to explain as best he could but knew it was a lot for them to take in at the moment. Julia explains the same thing will happen if they don't stop it, but knew they only had the six clues to go on.

Elizabeth and Quentin eventually came to believe them, but still wasn't certain that Collinwood would be in ruins in 1995. Deciding she needed a bath, Julia excused herself going up to her room to get a fresh change of clothes. Quentin asking to speak to Barnabas alone, left to go to his room while Barnabas followed. Elizabeth stayed down in the drawing room thinking over everything Barnabas and Julia had told her.

Entering into Quentin's room, Barnabas shut the door behind him, "What did you want to speak to me about Quentin?"

"How long were you in the future?" Quentin asked.

"About a week, we tried several times to find out from people about what had happened, but no one wanted to talk." Barnabas explained.

"I just can't believe that you were there a week and yet the room in the west wing just changed." Quentin sat down not believing.

"We entered through the playroom when Gerard had us trapped. It was only when Hallie helped us by making a door appear." Barnabas explained.

"But Barnabas, there isn't a playroom in the east wing let alone the whole house." Quentin pointed out.

"We didn't come from the east wing Quentin, the playroom was in the west wing."

"Show me."

Nodding Barnabas took Quentin into the west wing trying to remember the door they had came out of. Finding it, Barnabas allowed Quentin to open it but was shocked to find just a linen closet and not a playroom. Swearing there was a playroom, Barnabas explained about the stairs that brought them back from 1995 to the present time. Unsure how it happened or how they got back, he pleaded with Quentin to believe him.

Quentin paced back and forth, "I believe you, I don't know if I can explain it, but I do believe you and Julia were in 1995. We just need to figure out how to stop the destruction of Collinwood from happening."

"I can't explain it either, but I just know it didn't look good for us, and then Hallie appeared." Barnabas stated.

"Professor Stokes will be here shortly, perhaps he can explain." Quentin stated.

It was about an half hour before Stokes knocked on the front door of Collinwood. Elizabeth opened the door for him and showed him in explaining that Julia and Barnabas were back. Hallie coming to see her uncle hugged him before she was sent off with David. As the adults went into the drawing room, Hallie and David snuck back downstairs to hear what was going on.

"It's good to have you back Julia and Barnabas." Stokes smiled.

"It's good to be back Professor, however I'm afraid we must get down to work before the future turns real." Barnabas stated.

Stokes nodded, "Elizabeth explained to me about how you two were in the future?"

"Yes we were in 1995 and Collinwood had been destroyed." Julia explained, "It was cause of a powerful ghost Gerard who had taken over Collinwood."

"I've not really heard of him or seen any mention of him in the history books." Elizabeth stated.

"Nor have I." Stokes stated, "You said you saw him here and he was very controlling."

"Yes, Julia became under his power up until the end when we were able to escape with the thanks of Hallie's ghost." Barnabas remarked.

Stokes turned to Julia, "Tell me do you feel the presence of Gerard around the house now?"

Julia remained silent for a moment before shaking her head, "No I can't seem to feel him."

"Good that means we might be early enough to catch him when he first appears. Get rid of him before he becomes as powerful as he was in 1995." Stokes stated.

Unknown to them, David and Hallie had both left going upstairs to the linen closet which Barnabas and Quentin had been at not long ago. However when they opened the door, they went into a playroom instead of the closet. There standing waiting for them was Gerard a wicked grin on his face beckoning them forward. David and Hallie came in the room shutting the door behind them. Although Gerard didn't move his mouth any, the children heard all that he said. They knew what Gerard wanted and it was their job to carry it out.

"How can we get Barnabas alone David?" Hallie asked.

"Leave it to me." David smiled looking at Gerard, "We will get rid of Barnabas don't worry."

Gerard just smiled wickedly before he nodded pointing to the door. Both David and Hallie left the playroom knowing they had to go get Barnabas. They knew Barnabas had talked to Quentin about the playroom but he couldn't find it. They were going to make sure he didn't find it, but an idea had formed in David's mind. Telling Hallie to get the room ready with the things Gerard had said, Hallie nodded leaving him. David waited until she had returned before they headed downstairs finding Barnabas about to leave. Not seeing anyone else, David hoped they had went into the kitchen or to bed since it was getting late.

Rushing to him, David grabbed his arm, "Cousin Barnabas, I got to talk to you."

"David, I'll talk to you tomorrow. It's getting late and you two should be in bed." Barnabas stated trying to leave.

"But it's about the playroom." David stated.

Barnabas stopped in his tracks turning to face the children, "How do you know about the playroom?"

"We found it the other day when we were exploring." Hallie spoke up.

"Show me." Barnabas took off his coat and then placed his cane back up.

Knowing the others were talking in the kitchen, Barnabas didn't bother going to tell them. Last time he had tried to show Quentin the playroom, he had come up empty handed. He was going to make sure the playroom was really there before he got anyone else. Following the children upstairs, he waited until they stopped outside the door. He noticed this was the same door, but earlier it had just been a linen closet.

"Are you sure you found it?" He asked the children.

"Yes but you can only get to it at certain times." David remarked.

Barnabas stayed there for a few minutes before he decided to give it a try. David hadn't lied to him before, at least not since he was very young. Grabbing the door handle, Barnabas opened the door going in. He noticed right away it was just the same linen closet. Turning around Barnabas was about to tell David he had made a mistake. That escaped his lips when he spotted the ghost of Gerard standing there the same evil look on his face as the future one. Gerard lifted up a gun shooting Barnabas in the arm. Barnabas staggered back from the impact knowing a bullet couldn't hurt him. Before he could come out, the door slammed shut.

He cried out when his eyes came face to face with a cross. Turning, he cried out again as he spotted another cross to his right. Spinning around, Barnabas realized there were crosses on each of the four walls trapping him there. He had walked into a trap and there was no escape. He stood there his face covering his eyes praying Julia or Quentin would have heard the shoot and come looking. If not he would perish and Gerard would surely win. Vanishing didn't seem to work figuring it was due to the many crosses around him. If he could get at least the cross off the door, he could escape that way, but could he risk burning himself in the process.

He knew crosses were deadly to him and to touch one would burn almost instantly like the sun's rays. Pacing in the small room, Barnabas knew it was a risk he would have to take. Keeping his eyes adverted, he faced the door reaching out blind. As his fingers brushed against the cross, he jerked back out of instinct. The tips of his fingers were slightly red. Needing to get freed, Barnabas reached out again knowing he couldn't jerk back. As his hand reached the cross again, Barnabas grabbed onto it holding back the cry at feeling it starting to burn. Pulling at the cross, he found it wasn't coming off the wall making him wonder if the kids or Gerard had done something to keep it there.

Unable to hold onto it any longer, Barnabas pulled his hand against his chest the pain radiating from it going up his arm and to his body. He looked down at it, hissing at the sight and pain he felt from it. From his finger tips down to his wrist were scalded red, blisters beginning to form. Craddling it against his chest, Barnabas knelt down so that he didn't have to advert his eyes. Gerard had planned this well and it was his own stupidness that stopped him from telling others. If he had told them where he was going, they would have probably came with him. Sighing, he just knelt there hoping that they would be soon coming.

David and Hallie had stood outside the door hearing the cries coming from the vampire. Gerard pointed to them to go knowing the others would have heard the shoot and be coming soon. They knew they had to tell the others about it and keep them off the trail of Barnabas. The vampire had to stay in the closet until after morning when he would turn to ash. Coming down the stairs, they found Elizabeth, Quentin, Maggie, and Julia in the foyer.

"David, Hallie, why aren't you two in bed?" Maggie asked them.

"We were going when we heard what sounded like a gunshot." David replied.

"Is there an intruder?" Hallie asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "We don't know yet, we were going to investigate."

"It sounded like it came from upstairs." Quentin stated, "We should check there first."

"It was outside cousin Quentin, not upstairs." David told them.

Julia looked at them, "Are you sure?"

"Yes very sure." Hallie replied.

"Was Barnabas upstairs David?" Elizabeth asked.

"No aunt Elizabeth, he left a little bit ago." David stated.

Julia noticing Barnabas coat and cane still hanging up didn't mention it to anyone else, "Thank you children, now how about you two go off to bed."

David and Hallie kissed Elizabeth goodnight before heading back upstairs. It was only after they had left that Julia pointed out Barnabas things. Thinking he could have left them, Julia shook her head knowing he never went anywhere without them. Wanting to search for him, Quentin agreed to help as they headed outside hoping to find the source of the gun shoot as well. Maggie wanting to help as well went upstairs first to make sure the children were gettng ready for bed. Elizabeth decides to stay in the drawing room in case Barnabas came back.

When Maggie joined in the search, Julia left them to check the Old House wondering if he had went back there. She and Quentin knew that he needed to be back in his coffin by sunrise. Finding the Old House empty, Julia prayed he had just left to go feed. After hours of searching, all three of them were starting to loose hope. Barnabas had yet to return to Collinwood or the Old House making Julia's worry increase. Elizabeth becoming tired decided to say goodnight praying Barnabas would return soon. Heading past David's room, she stopped hearing him talking to Hallie. About to go in and get on them for being up past their bedtime, she stopped when they mentioned Barnabas.

"I can't believe they believed us about Barnabas." Hallie remarked.

David chuckled, "Yeah I know, but Gerard will be happy with us. Barnabas is trapped in the closet and come morning he will be no more."

Elizabeth unable to hear anymore rushed downstairs. She couldn't believe what she had heard. It was true what Barnabas and Julia had told them about this Gerard. It seemed though he was already starting to take control of the children. Shaking that out of her head, she knew Barnabas was more important. Coming into the drawing room, Elizabeth was lucky to find Julia, Quentin and Maggie still up all looking concerned.

"I know where Barnabas is." Elizabeth burst out.

Julia stood up, "Where?"

"I went past David's room and they were still awake. They've locked Barnabas in the linen closet." Elizabeth stated.

Quentin stood rushing past them, "Let's hurry."

Maggie and the others ran after him going upstairs heading to where the linen closet was. Opening the door, Quentin spotted the cross pushing the door far back. Inside Barnabas stood up a look of relief on his face at being rescued. Now free to come out, he wasted no time making sure to hide his burnt hand from the others. Julia's look made him realize she had seen it and would probably ask him about it later.

"How did you find me?" Barnabas asked.

"Elizabeth heard the children talking about you." Julia replied.

Maggie noticed a hole in his coat, "Barnabas, were you injured?"

"No I'm fine." Barnabas responded.

"Your coat though, it has a hole on it." Maggie pointed out.

Elizabeth noticed it as well, "It looks to be from a gunshot. I don't see any blood though."

Julia looked at Quentin and Barnabas knowing they had to tell them the truth, "Why don't we go down to the drawing room and Barnabas can explain."

Together they all walked down to the drawing room where Elizabeth and Maggie took a seat on the couch. Julia and Quentin sat down in the chairs already knowing about Barnabas secret. Barnabas stood by the fireplace staring into it's flames for a moment. He had done well enough of keeping his burnt hand out of sight but knew sooner or later they would see it. He knew one day his secret would come out, but he always hoped it would be his choice.

Turning to face the others, Barnabas took a deep breath, "Maggie, Elizabeth you've heard of the legend of the original Barnabas Collins being under a curse of vampire."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes he went to England to get away from the rumors."

"Actually I never went to England." Barnabas smirked, "It was a thing my father made up to keep the townspeople from learning I had died."

"Died? Barnabas what are you talking about?" Maggie asked.

"I'm the original Barnabas Collins and I had been imprisoned in my coffin for two hundred years thanks to my father. You see I was once a regular man, and had fallen in love with Josette. But Josette's maid Angelique had fallen for me as well. I tried to explain it wouldn't work out but she refused and cursed me to become a vampire." Barnabas stated.

"It can't be." Elizabeth shook her head, "All these years you've been with us and we never realized who you were."

"So the attacks over the years was because of you?" Maggie asked.

Barnabas bowed his head in shame, "Yes, I couldn't help myself. The hunger can become strong, so strong you can only resist for a day or two at the most."

"I still can't believe it." Elizabeth refused, "I need proof. Is there a way you can show us?"

Opening his mouth, Barnabas allowed his fangs to come out facing Elizabeth and Maggie. Both gasped before he put them back. Julia and Quentin remained silent knowing Barnabas was trying to make them see it wasn't his fault. Julia was about to speak up when Maggie gave a cry getting up from her seat. Barnabas and everyone else looked up to see what the problem was but they didn't see anything wrong.

"Maggie what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"It was you, you are the one who held me prisoner all those years ago. I'm remembering now, I was held in the Old House by you and Willie." Maggie stated.

"Yes but you must believe me I was different back then. Before Julia came, I was beyond evil trying to bring back Josette." Barnabas explained.

"You took away months of my life, caused my father and Joe to worry." Maggie pointed out.

Barnabas nodded, "Yes."

"I don't know if I can trust you Barnabas." Maggie backed away.

"Please wait." Barnabas reached out with both hands causing everyone to gasp.

Realizing he had shown his hand by mistake, he thrust it back into his pocket wincing from the pain that was still there. Julia instantly was at his side as she gently pulled out the burnt hand looking it over. Elizabeth winced at the sight of his hand wondering how it had happened. Quentin came over to his friend asking why he hadn't told them before. Maggie torn between anger and pity realized even though he had taken her all those years ago, there had been many times he was there. Not able to forget what he had down, Maggie decided it would just take time before she could fully trust him.

"Barnabas how did this happen?" Julia asked.

"I tried to escape the room, tried to get the cross off the door but they had nailed it up." Barnabas responded.

Elizabeth looked over at his hand, "Will you be alright?"

"Yes once I wake tomorrow night, I'll be fine." Barnabas remarked, "At least it won't hurt as bad as it is now."

Quentin spoke up, "Do you need you're medical bag Julia?"

"Yes, it's in my room Quentin." Julia smiled.

Quentin left before Barnabas shook his head, "Really Julia I'm fine."

Maggie came over, "Barnabas."

"Yes Maggie?"

"I want you to know, I can't forgive you for what happened in the past, but with time I can." Maggie explained, "Is there a chance you will ever be cured?"

"Actually I was a few times, but the curse always comes back." Barnabas remarked.

Julia seeing Quentin return grabbed her bag pulling out some bandages, "The curse was put on him by Jeb Hawkes because he wouldn't kill me or you Maggie."

Maggie looked shocked, "You, you mean you were free but allowed the curse to come back."

"I didn't allow it, however I would rather live with being what I am instead of letting any harm come to you or Julia." Barnabas remarked, "I'm just lucky that the bullet Gerard shot me with was regular and not silver."

"Silver hurts you?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, silver and holy water plus crosses are deadly to a vampire." Barnabas remarked.

Just as Julia was finishing up wrapping his hand, they heard the roosters crowing causing Barnabas to tense up. Thanking them, Barnabas bid farewell stating he had to return back to his coffin before the sun rose. Julia tells him she will be there shortly to protect him during the day. Agreeing Barnabas vanished in front of their eyes. Maggie felt a sadness come over her for Barnabas. He had been freed but was put back under the curse in order to save them. To keep any harm from coming to them by Jeb Hawkes. After Julia left to go to the Old House, Maggie went upstairs deciding to try and get some sleep since they had been up all night searching for Barnabas. Elizabeth and Quentin did the same thing deciding they would talk more that night when Barnabas rose from his coffin.

The day passed by slowly for Julia at the Old House. She stayed mostly in the drawing room sitting in the chair facing the fireplace. Every now and then she would get up going to check on Barnabas in the cellar but he seemed to be fine. Quentin came after sleeping for a few hours to relieve her allowing her to go upstairs and sleep. They took turns during the day doing this until the sun had began to set not knowing the worst was yet to come. While Quentin headed up to Collinwood, Julia assured him she would be up shortly after making sure Barnabas went to feed.

Unknown to Julia, David and Hallie had sneaked out of Collinwood during the day. Together the two of them made it into the village with the help of a servant. The servant not asking questions waited for the children until they had came back with some toys. When they got back to Collinwood, David and Hallie stashed the toys in a bush before making their way to the beach. From there David showed Hallie the cave that would led them into the Old House. They both knew what their next job was to be since Barnabas had escaped.

As Barnabas came back alive, he sensed someone in the room. Figuring it was Julia waiting for him, he pushed the lid open. Rising into a sitting position, Barnabas found he was face to face with David Collins. In the boys hand was a gun and Barnabas could tell from his expression he was under Gerard control.

"David, listen to me. Gerard has you under his control, you don't want to do this." Barnabas stated.

"But I do." David remarked holding up the gun.

Barnabas remained calm, "No David, this isn't you. A week or year ago, you wouldn't even think of shooting me or anyone else."

"You aren't human, Gerard has told me that." David stated.

Barnabas remained where he was in his coffin knowing he could have already gotten out but felt no need since bullets couldn't harm him. In a matter of seconds, David pulled the trigger as the bullet flew through the air hitting Barnabas in the right shoulder. Barnabas felt back slightly in his coffin feeling a little bit of shock at having his own cousin shoot him. Dropping the gun, David ran out of the cellar from the way he had came. Getting out of his coffin, Barnabas had just shut the lid before Julia came rushing down the stairs.

"Barnabas!" Julia exclaimed, "I heard a shot, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I woke up and David was waiting for me with a gun." Barnabas replied.

"He shot you? Gerard should know by now that bullets can't hurt you." Julia remarked.

Barnabas sighed, "I think he knows that."

"Then why shoot you for no reason?" Julia commented.

"He's tormenting us. He's showing off his power." Barnabas felt the hunger calling to him.

Julia noticing his look sighed knowing at times the hunger was barely there, and others it was over powering for him, "Go feed Barnabas, I'll be up at Collinwood with the others waiting for you."

Barnabas nodded before he vanished from her sight, reappearing in the village near the docks. Drunken women always were around and he knew he could drink from one without being seen. There usually was no light at the docks and he could feed in silent. Feeling a slight pain in his shoulder from where David had shot him, Barnabas looked down at it. He knew bullets couldn't hurt him but wondered why he was feeling any pain. Deciding it was probably just in his head, Barnabas waited in the shadows for his victim.

When a woman passed him, Barnabas called to her instantly putting her under his spell with his eyes. Plunging his fangs into her neck, he began drinking up her blood when he felt as if the pain had doubled. Pulling away from the woman, he sent her on her way knowing she wouldn't remember anything. Feeling blood coming from the wound, Barnabas knew he needed to see Julia to find out what was wrong. Glad that his jacket was dark enough to cover up the blood, Barnabas vanished reappearing at Collinwood. Walking into the drawing room, he found everyone waiting for him. The pain seemed to die down some making him wonder about telling them. He did feel weaker from using his powers, but knew Gerard had to be taken care of first.

"Barnabas are you alright?" Elizabeth asked noticing he looked slightly paler than the previous night.

"Yes Elizabeth, I'm fine. I did have a unpleasant surprise when I woke this night though." Barnabas pointed out.

"What happened?" Quentin questioned.

"David shot me when I rose from my coffin." He stated.

Maggie and Elizabeth looked shocked, "You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid I'm very serious, however I don't blame him. He's been under the power of Gerard and even Hallie as well." Barnabas stated.

"What can we do if they are already under his control?" Elizabeth asks.

"I suggest getting the children and taking them far away from here. Far away that Gerard can't reach them." Barnabas blinked his eyes realizing the room was starting to become blurry.

Julia being the first to notice moved to his side realizing he was trembling, "Barnabas what's wrong?"

"I've been feeling pain, where David shot me." Barnabas admitted, "The room is starting to become blurry."

"Barnabas, you're trembling. Come sit down." Julia tried to coax him over to the couch.

"I'm not sure what's wrong." Barnabas admitted before he grabbed his right shoulder.

In a matter of seconds Quentin had reached out to Barnabas catching him as his legs collapsed underneath him. Laying him down gently on the floor, Quentin moved out of the way allowing Julia to try and figure out what was wrong. Telling Maggie to go grab her medical bag, Julia looked at her realizing she wasn't moving. Shouting her name, Julia watched her rush out of the room. Turning her attention back to Barnabas, she noticed his face was covered in sweat and his skin tone had turned almost a solid white. She knew this wasn't good and something had to be figured out and fast.

"Barnabas, can you hear me?" Julia asked making sure his eyes were looking towards her.

Barnabas nodded but winced at the pain the movement caused him, "Julia.."

"Yes I'm going to figure out what's going on. But I'm going to have to remove your jacket." Julia explained looking to Quentin, "Help me."

"Sure."

Very gently, Quentin lifted Barnabas up removing his jacket so that Julia could see the wound better. Barnabas knew they weren't trying to cause him pain, but he couldn't help but cry out from the pain radiating from the wound. Once his jacket had been removed, Quentin eased Barnabas back down onto the floor. Julia being careful as she could lifted up his shirt to examine the wound. Spotting the spot where the bullet went in, Julia couldn't see anything that wouldn't be there or that would be causing his pain.

"Quentin, go to the Old House and bring me back that gun." Julia instructed.

Quentin didn't have to be told twice as he dashed from the room heading outside and going to the Old House. While he was gone, Julia placed a pillow underneath Barnabas head trying to keep him comfortable. Barnabas reached for Julia's hand blindly unable to see properly through his blurred vision. Julia let his hand find hers, feeling him give it a squeeze. Julia squeezed his hand back assuring him that she wasn't going anywhere. Maggie came in setting Julia's medical bag down beside her before joining Elizabeth off to the side.

"Will he be alright?" Maggie asked.

"I won't know until I figure out why he's in pain." Julia replied.

"Julia..." Barnabas muttered trying to sit up but instantly regretted it.

Pain shot through his whole body as he cried out. Julia reached out to hold him still until the pain seemed to subside. Elizabeth and Maggie both gasped noticing fresh blood coming out of the wound. Quentin came back holding the gun but from his face Julia knew it wasn't good. Quentin pulled out a bullet holding it up for everyone to see. The bottom of the bullet was regular, however the top was a liquid filled, with what looked like silver.

Julia looked down at Barnabas, "We need to get that bullet out now! Barnabas if you can hear me, you will be alright but I must get it out. It's silver and poisoning you."

Pulling out the proper instruments from her medical bag, Julia opened up Barnabas shirt cleaning off the fresh blood before she dug into the wound. Barnabas cried out in pain his body jerking up causing Julia to stop so not to harm him further. Quentin knelt down pushing Barnabas back down telling him he had to remain still. Barnabas reached up with his left hand grabbing onto Quentin squeezing hard. Quentin grabbed his hand letting him know it would be over shortly. Soon to everyone's relief, Julia pulled out the bullet putting it off to the side. Wiping off Barnabas wound, Julia waited to see it close up but it remained open.

"Julia..." Barnabas called out, "Julia, Quentin..."

"We are here Barnabas, and so is Elizabeth and Maggie." Quentin told him.

Maggie stepped forward, "Why isn't he getting better?"

"Did you get it all out?" Elizabeth asked.

Julia looked down at the bullet, "Yes he should be fine now, but he's not. I don't understand."

Quentin reached down grabbing the bullet, "It's not all out I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" Julia looked at him.

"The top part is gone, it must have broken inside him." Quentin stated pointing to Barnabas, "It's poisoning him."

Julia and the others looked down at the wound on Barnabas shoulder. Sprouting from it and going over Barnabas chest were silver veins. Julia knew Quentin was right, and in order to keep Barnabas alive, they had to figure out a way to save him. The silver was poisoning him and had already spread so far. To far for her to save him by removing the bullet. Barnabas face was covered in pain, and his cheeks had a red tint to them. Placing her hand on his forehead, she pulled back instantly as if she had been burned.

"What is it Julia?" Elizabeth asked.

"The poison has spread so far already, and he's burning up with fever." Julia explained.

Quentin looked down at Barnabas, "What can we do?"

"A blood transfusion might be his only choice." Julia remarked.

Maggie spoke up, "Does he need a certain blood type?"

"No that won't matter, however none of you has enough blood that would work." Julia explained, "I'm going have to get to go to Wyndcliff and get blood bags."

"What can we do while you are gone?" Elizabeth asked.

Looking down at Barnabas Julia frowned, "Just try to keep him comfortable. That's all you can do."

"Don't worry, we will do everything possible to help Barnabas." Elizabeth promised.

Julia started to stand when she felt Barnabas grab her wrist. Kneeling back down, Julia looked down at Barnabas, "Can you hear me Barnabas? I need to go get you some blood."

"No, please no blood." Barnabas shook his head, "Don't leave...please."

"I have to Barnabas, in order to save you. But Quentin, Elizabeth and Maggie are going to stay with you. You won't be alone." Julia assured him, looking towards Elizabeth, "I'm afraid I won't be back until tomorrow at the latest. Usually Barnabas would need to be put in his coffin, but he's too weak to be moved that far. You will need to keep him in a darkened room when the sun comes up."

Elizabeth nodded, "We will do as you instructed."

Looking once more at Barnabas, Julia grabbed her medical bag leaving Collinwood. She knew she had to be back there soon as possible in order to help Barnabas. The longer he went with the silver in his veins, the worse off he was going to get. It was basically going to be a slow death for him unless she could get the blood. And Barnabas wasn't going to die because she didn't get the blood. Inside Collinwood, Elizabeth and Maggie set off to get a room cleaned up for him. Picking one on the first floor, they put fresh sheets on the bed and pillows. Elizabeth pulled the curtains shut making sure they were tied securely so no light would come in.

When Maggie came back into the drawing room, she assured Quentin the room was ready for Barnabas. Quentin bent down telling Barnabas he was going to be moved. Barnabas nodded slightly, but Quentin wasn't sure if he fully understood or not. Starting to touch him, Quentin jerked back at the heat but knew he had to be moved. Ignoring the heat he felt, Quentin slowly positioned his hands under Barnabas neck and knees. Lifting slowly as possible, Quentin tried not to cause Barnabas too much pain. Barnabas cried out at the movement but somehow knew it was necessary. Quickly and slowly as he could, Quentin carried Barnabas out of the drawing room and to the left going through the door into the room.

Laying him down on the bed gently, Quentin moved to the side knowing that was all they could do. The silver veins were spreading and prayed he would be strong enough to hold off until Julia came back with the blood. Noticing there were already a couple of chairs in the room, Quentin left to get another one. Bringing it back, he set it down by the bed sitting down while Elizabeth and Maggie took the other two. It wasn't long that he was up and pacing the floor knowing he couldn't do anything other than watch his cousin slowly be poisoned. Barnabas had stuck by him through the years even when he was under the curse of the werewolf.

Needing a drink, Quentin excused himself from the room going to the drawing room pouring him one. Drinking it down in one gulp, Quentin started to pour another but stopped himself. He had stopped drinking last year thanks to Barnabas and he wasn't about to start now. One every once in a while wasn't hurting, and this was all he needed for the night. Coming back into the room, Quentin noticed Barnabas tossing slightly on the bed. Pulling his chair closer, Quentin reached out grabbing Barnabas left hand letting him know they were there.

 _Barnabas walked through the ruins of Collinwood. He and Julia had tried to save it, but it seemed they were already too late when they had returned to Collinwood in 1970. Slowly Barnabas had found his family members and brought them to the Old House. Luckily none of them had been injured or had lost their mind. Together they had talked to Elliot about trying to get rid of Gerard but he found no reason to get rid of the ghost. It was only then that Barnabas knew Elliot was under his power._

 _"Elliot, we must get rid of him in order to rebuild Collinwood." Barnabas pleaded with him._

 _"No Barnabas, it's just easier to go with him on this." Elliot replied._

 _"Barnabas you should join us, it would be so much easier." Elizabeth smiled._

 _Maggie nodded, "Yes join us."_

 _Barnabas stared in shock at the others, "No it can't be true."_

 _"Oh but it is." Julia remarked._

 _Gerard appeared behind them smiling his evil smile. Barnabas pleaded for them to fight his power, but they surrounded Gerard as if they were having a conversation. He began shouting their names, but none of them turned his way. They truly were under the power of Gerard meaning he was all alone in the battle. As they turned towards him, he noticed each had either a wooden stake or a cross in their hands. Walking towards him, Barnabas began backing away until his back collided with the wall. Vanishing didn't seem to work and he realized none of his vampire powers were with him._

 _"No please, you don't want to do this!" Barnabas shouted._

 _They remained silent approaching him step by step. Barnabas held up his hands trying to fend them back, "No please no!"_

"No….please….no!" Barnabas bolted upright in the bed causing everyone to jump up.

Pain flared through his whole body causing him to regret the movement. Feeling the silver burning inside him, Barnabas tried to hold back the cry of pain. For a split second he thought he was winning but the sudden movement caused more angony than he had ever felt. He cried out gripping his right shoulder starting to fall back onto the bed. Quentin reached out catching him so he didn't fall back hard and upset the wound more. Barnabas began taking deep breaths clenching his hands tight against the pain. Elizabeth and Maggie stood at the edge of the bed unsure if there was anything they could do to help.

"Barnabas?" Quentin spoke his name.

Once the pain seemed to subside for the moment, Barnabas turned towards his voice, "I couldn't save you...none of you...Gerard got to you all."

"It was just a nightmare Barnabas, we are still safe." Maggie assured him moving closer.

"No...you were all going to attack me….I'm sorry I couldn't!" Barnabas cried out.

Elizabeth soothed him, "You have nothing to be sorry about. We are all fine."

Maggie reached out to touch his cheek where a red tear fell down his face. She knew he had to be in immense pain to be crying in front of others. He had always seemed to be a strong person and kept his emotions under control when the others were falling apart. Reaching out to push back his bangs that were plastered to his forehead, Maggie realized the heat she had felt earlier was nothing compared to now.

"His fever is higher." Maggie remarked.

Elizabeth nodded, "We need to go get some water and rags."

"I'll go get them." Maggie volunteered.

Quentin looked down at Barnabas, "I think we should take turns watching over him. This way he's not alone."

"I can do it first." Maggie smiled, "You and Elizabeth can go to the drawing room and I can easily call if I need you."

Quentin turned towards Elizabeth, "You go ahead and go get some sleep or something, I'll stay with him until Maggie gets back with the water."

Elizabeth nodded walking towards the door, "I'll be in the drawing room, I don't think I can get any sleep knowing he is laying there in pain."

Maggie rushed out of the room past her going to the kitchen to get a bowl of water and rags. Finding a bowl under the sink, she began filling it up while she searched the cabinets for rags. Finding a few clean dish rags, Maggie threw them over her shoulder turning off the water. Carefully she began carrying the bowl into the room sitting it down on the table beside the bed. Placing the rags beside it, she let Quentin know he could leave as she began dipping one into the water. Wiping Barnabas face off first, she laid the rag onto his forehead.

"Shhh…" Maggie soothed him when he began muttering in his sleep.

Hearing her voice seemed to calm him down as she grabbed another rag dipping it into the water. Wiping the sweat off his chest and arms, she tried to be careful of his wound knowing that was probably the more tender spot on him. Quentin stayed for a few moments before he left going towards the drawing room finding Elizabeth staring up at the portrait of Barnabas Collins. Coming to stand beside her, Quentin noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"He's going to be alright." Quentin remarked.

Elizabeth startled turned, "He's just, he seems so weak and the veins of silver are already showing on most of his body."

"I know the poison is spreading fast, but you know Barnabas is strong. Probably the strongest one of us all." Quentin pointed out.

"I once thought I was strong, but it's been Barnabas who's kept this family together through the years. Even with the vampire's curse upon him, he never asked for anything that I know of." Elizabeth sighed.

"He is strong, and I'm sure even back then he was a great man." Quentin smiled, "Now let's go into the drawing room. Maggie will call if she needs anything and it looks like you could use a little something to drink."

Elizabeth followed Quentin into the drawing room where he poured her a little drink. Sitting down by the fireplace, Elizabeth took little sips. Hearing footsteps, both looked up noticing the children coming into the room. Knowing David was the one that shot Barnabas, both tried to keep their emotions in tack wondering what they wanted.

"What is it David?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can we see Barnabas Aunt Elizabeth?" David asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I'm afraid not at this time David."

"Why?" Hallie asked, "We saw you carrying him earlier and he seemed to be hurt."

Quentin smiled, "Yes he had an accident but right now the main thing he needs is rest and to be alone."

"Perhaps tomorrow?" David asked.

"We will see, now head upstairs and get ready for bed." Elizabeth stated.

David and Hallie both left the room heading up the stairs going to David's room. Once the door was shut, Hallie looked over in the corner spotting Gerard smiling at him. David turned facing Gerard as well listening to what he was instructing them to do. As Gerard vanished a cross appeared on David's bed. Going over to pick it up, David showed it to Hallie both smiling at the plan.

"This time we won't let Gerard down." David smiled.

Hallie nodded, "How are we going to get in to see him though? The room they have him in is on the first floor and Maggie is with him."

"This old house has many secret passageways in them. Many of the rooms have a second entrance besides the door." David smiled, "And I know exactly where each one is located."

Hallie smiled, "So we wait until Maggie has left Barnabas before we do as Gerard requested."

"Yes now come on, I'll show you where it's at." David made a motion for her to follow him.

David left his room going down the hallway to where Vicky's room used to be. Hallie close behind him watched with fascination as he pushed onto a part of the wall revealing a room behind it. Entering right behind him, she stared at the small hallway that lead to a staircase going down or up. Together both went downstairs before stopping outside one of the doors. David handed Hallie the cross as he gently pried open the secret door peeking into the room. He saw Maggie with her back towards him sitting beside the bed where Barnabas laid. Pulling the door back as gently, he made sure to leave less than a crack in it so he could see when Maggie left.

Maggie sat unaware that the children were watching her. She continued to wipe off Barnabas forehead, and chest trying to keep the fever at bay. The poison veins had moved from his chest to his arms and were heading down to his waist and legs. She was relieved he hadn't woken from anymore nightmares, but she could tell his rest wasn't peaceful. Every so often he would cry out in his sleep or mutter something she couldn't understand. Quicker than she liked, Maggie noticed she was starting to run out of water. Needing to get some more, Maggie put a few of the rags into what was left getting them as wet as she could. Laying one on Barnabas forehead, she put the others in between his arms and under his neck.

Telling Barnabas she would be back shortly, Maggie stood up unsure if he had heard her or not. Grabbing the bowl, she left the room stopping only to think whether she should call Elizabeth or Quentin. Since she wouldn't be gone long, Maggie decided against it. Once she had left, David and Hallie revealed themselves coming into the room. Barnabas opened his eyes spotting the two children coming towards them. As David shoved the cross out in front of him, Barnabas cried out turning his face away. Hallie stood at the door listening in case Maggie came back sooner than expected.

"Don't do this please." Barnabas pleaded.

"Evil, you stand in the way of Gerard and must be stopped." David remarked getting closer and closer with the cross.

"No Gerard is the evil one, please David don't do this. He's got you under his power." Barnabas saw the boy getting closer out of the corner of his eye.

"Die vampire." David spoke putting the cross onto Barnabas chest.

Barnabas cried out for only an instant before he shut his mouth knowing Gerard wanted to hear him scream. Clinching his hand in fists Barnabas felt paralyzed the cross keeping him pinned down to the bed. David stood there watching the cross burn Barnabas chest as smoke began to rise. Hallie hearing Maggie coming back grabbed David pulling him into the secret room just in time before she entered. Maggie entering into the room started to tell him she was back when she noticed the cross and smoke. Dropping the bowl, Maggie rushed over to Barnabas yanking the cross from his chest. Throwing it across the room, Maggie cringed at the sight of the cross burnt onto his skin.

"Quentin!" Maggie screamed.

Quentin rushed into the room, "What? What's wrong?"

"I left to get water, and I came back there was a cross on his chest." Maggie pointed at Barnabas.

Quentin cringed at the sight, "Who did it?"

"I don't know, it must have been David. They must have waited until I had left before they came in." Maggie stated.

Elizabeth hearing Quentin's name being called, came rushing into the room as well, "What happened? Oh my god." Elizabeth gasped seeing the burn on Barnabas chest.

"Maggie thinks it was the children." Quentin replied.

"Was...David." Barnabas spoke from the bed.

"We need to guard Barnabas at all times, we can't take the choice of leaving him and David coming in again." Quentin remarked.

"Should we search for the children?" Elizabeth asked.

"I doubt we would be able to find them now." Quentin replied.

"I agree with Quentin, David knows this place better than any of us combined." Maggie added.

Quentin nodded, "It's probably what Gerard wants also, to get us away from Barnabas."

Elizabeth sighed, "Both of you are right, we must stay with Barnabas and make sure the children don't come back in here. We will need to destroy this Gerard."

"I agree, however our first priority is to get Barnabas back to his feet." Quentin replied.

"Yes, I'm sorry I just want the children back as they were before this." Elizabeth looked over to Maggie sitting beside Barnabas, "How is he?"

"His fever is getting worse, the rags seem to dry out faster than they can cool him. I need to get more water quickly." Maggie stated.

Quentin and Elizabeth agreed they would stay with Barnabas while she took the bowl to get more water. Elizabeth moved over to Barnabas side, reaching over to touch his forehead. Intense heat caused her to jerk back not realizing how high his fever really was. Noticing sweat on his forehead and chest, Elizabeth grabbed one of the dry rags wiping him off. As he began to mutter in delirium, Elizabeth spoke softly remembering it used to help Carolyn when she was sick. Quentin paced back and forth wishing Julia was here with the blood, but he knew it was a long drive to Wyndcliff and then he didn't know how long it would take for her to get all the blood.

 _Heat, heat was all around him and Barnabas couldn't seem to escape it. Looking around, he noticed he was in a small room, one with only one window in it. Surely if he could get the window open then the heat wouldn't be so bad. That's what he needed to do, get to the window and open it up. Moving towards the window, he watched as it seemed to move away from him. He began running after the window but the faster he moved, the faster the window would move away from him._

 _"So hot, it's too hot."_

"Hot...it's too hot..." Barnabas muttered squirming on the bed.

"Shhh Barnabas, you'll be alright." Elizabeth assured him.

"I'm hot...so hot...window..." Barnabas tried to rise but only got an inch before falling back to the bed, the silver reminding him of the pain.

"Easy Barnabas, Maggie where's that water!" Quentin yelled just as she was coming in the room.

"Here, I'm sorry I had to get the water cool." Maggie grabbed a rag dipping it into the water before placing it on Barnabas forehead.

Barnabas cried out from the instant cool before he settled back down. Maggie grabbed another rag getting it wet before wiping off his chest trying to cool him down further. All three knew the fever was getting worse, and the poison wasn't helping. Barnabas skin was beginning to take on a silver tint and each knew that wasn't a good sign. Hearing a knock at the door, Elizabeth excused herself going to see who it was at such a late hour. Going to the door, Elizabeth wasn't too surprised to find Professor Stokes standing there.

"Professor Stokes, what brings you here this late?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know it's late Elizabeth, but I had thought to see either Julia or Barnabas." Stokes stated taking off his hat, "They weren't at the Old House so I was hoping they would be here."

"Julia had to go to Wyndcliff, and I'm afraid Barnabas is very ill." Elizabeth confessed.

"Oh my, is it serious? What has happened?"

Telling him to follow her, Stokes followed her to the room where Quentin and Maggie were sitting beside the bed. Stokes took in Barnabas appearance before asking what had happened. Quentin told Stokes to take a seat as he began telling all about Barnabas. From being a vampire to what Gerard had been doing and how the kids were already under his power. Stokes took everything in more calmer than they had, and didn't seem too surprised that Barnabas was a vampire. Telling him they were protecting Barnabas from the children, Stokes agreed to stay and do all that he could.

"What happened to his chest?" Stokes asked.

"I had left to get more water, and David snuck in putting a cross on his chest." Maggie replied.

Stokes nodded, "Something must be done with the children. I fear Gerard won't be able to be stopped until the children are away."

"We figured the same, however trying to find them in this big of a place isn't going to be easy." Quentin stated.

"Plus," Elizabeth added, "Barnabas should be our first priority. His fever is dangerously high and the poison is slowly killing him."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I didn't care." Stokes apologized.

Maggie smiled, "We understand."

A few hours passed when they heard the clock strike four in the morning. Each of them were tired but knew they couldn't leave Barnabas for even a minute afraid David or Hallie was lurking around the house. Listening to Barnabas cry out in his sleep, Stokes began getting an idea wondering if they should stay there. Surely they could go somewhere else but he wasn't sure if they would agree to it. Standing up, Stokes looked to everyone noticing how tired they looked figuring they hadn't had any sleep in a while.

"I'm not sure if you would like to hear this, but I think we should leave Collinwood go somewhere else." Stokes stated, "Perhaps to the Old House. All three of you need rest and there Gerard's power is less powerful than he is here."

"Julia instructed that Barnabas couldn't be moved, he's much too weak." Maggie protested.

"I understand that, but surely if we drive him over in my car, it would be alright. He's in too much danger here." Stokes stated.

Elizabeth looked at Maggie and Quentin, "I guess I could call the hospital and ask Julia herself."

Leaving the room, Elizabeth went to the phone dialing the number of Wyndcliff. After a few rings a nurse answered and directed her call to Julia. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief at hearing Julia's voice knowing she had caught her in time. Giving her a quick explanation of what had happened, Elizabeth asked about having Barnabas moved. Julia although was against moving in, finally gave in deciding he probably would be safer at the Old House. Agreeing they could, Julia told Elizabeth to be careful and she would see them there in a few hours.

Elizabeth hung up the phone before heading into the room, "Julia was against the idea of moving him, but she figured he would be safer at the Old House."

Stokes started to leave the room, "I'm going to bring my car up to the front door."

Maggie looked at Quentin, "What should we do about the children?"

"Once we have Barnabas settled, I'll come back here with Stokes and we will look for them." Quentin stated moving over to Barnabas, "Barnabas, can you hear me?"

"Quen…." Barnabas looked around unable to make out his face.

"Right here Barnabas, listen we are going to move you to the Old House. I'm going to have to pick you up and take you out to Stokes car." Quentin explained.

Barnabas tried to prepare himself as much as he could when he felt Quentin putting his hands underneath him. As he was lifted into the air, he clenched his hands and teeth trying not to let anyone see how much pain he was in. The silver was throughout his whole body, he could feel it slowly burning him from the inside. He didn't know whether he would survive or not, but knew he couldn't give up. If he did the family would be at the mercy of Gerard and Collinwood would surely fall. His blurred vision from the fever didn't allow him to see much so he mostly kept his eyes closed as he was being moved.

Quentin could feel Barnabas tense when he picked him up but knew it couldn't be helped. He tried to ignore the heat coming from Barnabas as he carried him outside to where Stokes had his car ready. Maggie and Elizabeth got in the front seat while Quentin laid Barnabas in the back before getting in. Stokes making sure it was everyone, started to drive away in the direction of the Old House. Grabbing the rag Maggie had brought with them, Quentin wiped off Barnabas face.

 _Nothing but cold surrounded him. Barnabas was in a place he had never been and couldn't really see anything besides darkness. He wrapped his cape coat around his body hoping to keep in the heat but it didn't seem to be doing any good. Noticing a light up ahead, Barnabas knew it had to be heat. It just had to be and he needed to get to it. Running towards it, he noticed it would move away from him. He needed to get to it in order to get warm or else he would surely perish._

 _"Heat…please I need the heat." Barnabas cried out knowing no one was around to hear him._

Out of the corner of his eye, Quentin noticed Barnabas starting to toss in the seat. Turning, Quentin reached out shaking Barnabas gently, "Barnabas it's alright. It's just a dream."

"Cold...so cold...please I need heat." Barnabas muttered tossing slightly more than Quentin would have liked.

"Barnabas!" Quentin almost shouted apologizing to Maggie and Elizabeth who jumped in their seats.

Barnabas jerked awake before he wrapped his arms around himself, "Cold...it's too cold…"

"It's the fever Barnabas, you're burning up." Quentin explained wiping the sweat from his face.

Barnabas shook his head stopping only when he was reminded of the pain, "Cold…"

"We are almost there Barnabas, just hold on." Stokes remarked from the driver's seat.

Pulling up as close to the Old House as possible, Quentin got out of the car before getting Barnabas. Allowing Elizabeth and the others to go ahead of him, Quentin carried Barnabas up to the front door entering into the house. Since all the bedrooms were upstairs, Quentin took him upstairs going into the first room which used to be Barnabas when he was human. Laying him down on the bed, Quentin sent Maggie downstairs to get some wood to build a fire. Pulling some matches out of his pocket, Stokes began lighting the candles that were in the room knowing there was no electricity.

Coming back upstairs with the wood, Maggie threw it into the fireplace allowing Stokes to get it going. Soon the room was lite up by light from the candles and the fire roaring in the fireplace. Realizing they should have brought a bowl with them, Maggie went back downstairs wondering if Barnabas had any pots she could use. Quentin searched around the other rooms finding a chair for Maggie to sit on or whoever was watching over Barnabas at the time. Soon Maggie came back having found a bowl and filled it with water.

Sitting it on the table beside the bed, Maggie took the rag she had brought putting it into the water. Placing it on Barnabas forehead, she soothed him when he began to cry out. As he drifted off into the feverish sleep, the others began pulling the curtains shut knowing it would be sunrise soon.

"I don't know much about vampires, but shouldn't we put him in his coffin?" Maggie asked.

"Usually yes, but with a fever as high as his, the coffin would just cause him to overheat worse than what he is. It might just kill him faster." Quentin explained.

Stokes looked up, "It might help him rest easier though if he had some dirt underneath him. I know vampires are required to have dirt from their native land in the coffin with them."

"Good idea professor, Barnabas coffin is in the cellar." Quentin replied, "If you wouldn't mind going to get some."

"Of course."

Stokes went downstairs with Quentin following behind him, figuring they should lite a fire in the drawing room as well. This would give some heat to the ones staying on the first floor and would give some light for Julia when she arrived. While he got the fire going, Stokes pulled out a pouch he always kept going down to the cellar. Finding Barnabas coffin, Stokes opened it up reaching for the dirt. Feeling the pouch as full as he could get it, Stokes tied it off before carrying it upstairs. Quentin coming back into the room knew they would have to lift Barnabas up in order to place it underneath him. Being gentle as he could, Quentin pulled Barnabas in a sitting position getting worried when he didn't make a sound.

Once the dirt was there, he laid him back down hoping it would help him sleep a little better. When the sun rose into the sky, Quentin and Stokes left the Old House telling Elizabeth they would go and bring the children here. Elizabeth took the seat beside Barnabas since Maggie had been watching over him before. Just as she had done with Carolyn and David many times, Elizabeth began humming a tune her mother used to sing to her. Noticing Barnabas not stirring as much, she figured it was helping.

"I wish Julia would get back soon." Maggie exclaimed, "Barnabas seems to be getting worse."

"You have to have faith that she will get back in time." Elizabeth told her.

"But look at him, the silver veins are throughout his whole body now and his skin is more silver than white." Maggie pointed at him.

"I know, why don't you go get you a drink from downstairs. Looks like you might need it, just to calm your nerves." Elizabeth smiled.

"No I'm alright, just too worried that's all." Maggie smiled coming to sit gently on the edge of the bed, "I once wanted to see him dead when I was under his power, but now I realize it wasn't his fault. I just want him to live now, so he could help us in defeating Gerard."

"I know, but Julia said she would be here soon." Elizabeth remarked.

Another long hour passed by before Julia arrived at the Old House calling out for any of them. Maggie leaving Elizabeth went downstairs helping carrying the supplies upstairs to Barnabas room. Asking what they needed to do, Julia explained they would be draining him of the poisoned blood first before replacing it with fresh blood. Giving her their assistance, Elizabeth went downstairs getting a couple of pots from the kitchen while Maggie laid out the IV supplies they needed. Julia waited until Elizabeth came back with the two pots telling her to place one on each side of the bed.

Julia swabbed Barnabas left arm before she inserted the needle into one of his major veins. Attaching it to a tube, Julia allowed it to fall into the bucket making sure the poisoned blood was draining out. On his right arm, she did the same thing deciding two IVs would let the blood drain faster than just one. Barnabas barely moved during the process making Julia pray they weren't too late. Asking where the guys were, Maggie explained they had went up to Collinwood to bring the children here.

"Julia how long have you known Barnabas was a vampire?" Elizabeth questioned.

Julia sighed, "I had my suspicions when I first met him, but then it was proven when I held up a mirror looking in the direction he was talking. He didn't cast a reflection so I knew what he was then."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Maggie asked.

"I wanted to help him, I saw the curse as more of a disease. I had been working on a serum that would cure him, but the experiments failed. Dr. Lang was the one who finally cured him years after I had failed. Jeb Hawkes however put the curse back on him and so he's been stuck with the curse once more." Julia kept an eye on Barnabas.

Throughout the first hour, Julia kept an eye on Barnabas and the blood going into the pots. She wasn't sure how much blood he had gotten in his system, but didn't want the pots to overflow. Checking Barnabas fever, Julia was relieved to feel it dropping knowing that it had been very high earlier. Just a precaution, Julia instructed Maggie and Elizabeth to keep the rag wet on his forehead.

 _Gerard stood facing him the evil smile on his face. Barnabas wasn't sure why he was smiling since that's all he could see was the face. Just then a light appeared allowing him to look around the room. There on the floor lay his family all dead. Barnabas stumbled back until he collided with someone. Turning around, he let out a sigh of relief seeing Julia._

 _"Julia thank goodness, I thought he had gotten you." Barnabas said._

 _"You did this." Julia replied._

 _"What do you mean? I didn't do this, Gerard did." Barnabas stated._

 _Julia collapsed in front of him as he reached out to catch her. It was then he noticed the two red marks on her throat. Turning to face the others he noticed they all had the two red marks. Backing away, Barnabas grabbed his head shaking it not able to believe he had killed them all. Feeling something dripping on his face, he reached up with his fingers. On his fingers were blood, the blood of his family._

"No….no….no!" Barnabas jerked awake.

Julia and Elizabeth the closest to the bed held him down, "Barnabas it's alright, it's Julia. It was just a dream."

"Killed everyone...I killed them…" Barnabas muttered.

Elizabeth frowned, "No Barnabas everyone is safe, we are all safe."

Slowly Barnabas came out of the delirium, "Safe? Alive?"

"Yes we are alright Barnabas." Julia explained.

Barnabas barely nodded before the sleep took him back. Julia examined his chest noticing the silver veins starting to disappear. Taking that as a good sign, all three women continued to watch over him. As the first hour turned into four, Elizabeth began worrying about Quentin and Stokes. Neither had returned yet and she was starting to wonder if Gerard had gotten them. Julia keeping an eye on Barnabas noticed with each hour passing, the fever was leaving him. He had barely moved in the past couple hours, and she knew it was because his blood was leaving him. The pots were almost full and there were no veins on his body.

His chest had almost stopped moving completely making Maggie worry, "He's not moving Julia."

"It's normal Maggie, his body doesn't have any blood in him now so it's as if he's truly dead." She explained.

"He will come back though right?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, once I've taken the old IVs and put in new ones with fresh blood." Julia stated.

Hearing voices from downstairs, Elizabeth went to investigate feeling relieved to see the children with Stokes and Quentin. Rushing down the stairs, Elizabeth hugged David and then Hallie glad to see them safe. Both children smiled and cried apologizing for how they had acted stating they couldn't control themselves. Elizabeth assured them it was alright and not their fault. Quentin left them to go upstairs to see how Barnabas was, while Stokes stayed behind. There was something not right still about the children, but knew he couldn't prove it at the moment. Allowing Elizabeth to the the children into the drawing room, he went upstairs as well to see Barnabas.

Both men were shocked at the way he looked but calmed down once Julia explained he would be fine when she got new blood into him. Asking Quentin to get rid of the old blood, Quentin grabbed one pot first taking it outside the dump before he did the same thing with the second one. Putting the pots into the kitchen, Quentin headed upstairs making sure to take the coat rack as Julia had requested. Putting it beside the bed, Julia hung up a bag of blood before inserting the IV back into Barnabas right arm. Knowing he would need at least four or five bags of blood to refill him, Julia had everyone on watch so they knew when to change it.

Hearing a few stomachs growl, Julia told everyone to head downstairs where she would get them something to eat. Asking if it was alright to leave him alone, Julia nodded knowing he wouldn't be moving around for a few hours. As they headed downstairs, Julia went into the kitchen relieved to find some bread and meat that Barnabas had bought for her. He had remarked that he didn't have to eat yet he felt she should have a choice to eat when she was there. Making sandwiches, Julia counted them out making sure she had enough. Carrying them on a tray, she allowed each person to take one explaining she knew it wasn't exactly the thing to eat for breakfast.

"David, Hallie how are you two feeling?" Julia asked.

"Better Julia, I'm sure glad Quentin and my uncle found us." Hallie remarked between eating.

"Yes thank you Cousin Quentin." David smiled.

Professor Stokes remained silent watching the children eat their sandwiches. He felt the need to keep an eye on them, but knew if he did that the others would question him. Once everyone was done eating, Elizabeth got in the cleaning mood explaining the Old House could use a proper cleaning. Maggie needing to do something active agreed to help her. Quentin and Stokes stayed in the drawing room facing the fire while the children grabbed a book off the shelf deciding to read some. Julia needing to check on Barnabas went upstairs finding the bag almost empty. Sitting beside him, she held his hand ignoring the coldness.

Once the first bag became emptied, Julia detached the tube from the bag laying it gently on the side of the bed. Pulling out the second bag, she reattached the tube before hanging it back up watching the blood flow from the tube into Barnabas. Over the next hour Julia noticed Barnabas color returning to his skin. He was still pale, but not as pale as he had been an hour ago or when the silver was in his system. Feeling he would make a proper recovery, Julia stood up walking around the room.

"Julia!" She heard her name being called.

Leaving the room, Julia went to the top of the stairs noticing Elizabeth standing there, "What is it Elizabeth?"

"Do you have any idea where Barnabas keeps the wood polish?" Elizabeth asked, "I've looked everywhere and can't seem to find it."

Julia came down the stairs, "It's been so long since this house has been cleaned, he might not have anymore."

"If we can't find any, then I'll get some on the next trip into town. Just because he is a vampire, doesn't mean the house should be dirty." Elizabeth stated.

Julia smiled, "I'll help you look."

Upstairs, Barnabas slowly was waking up unsure where he was. As his eyes adjusted to the room, he began to recognize it. He was in his old room, which meant he was at the Old House. It was then he remembered, they had brought him here. Where was everyone though, surely someone would be with him. Praying Gerard hadn't gotten to them, he shook his head knowing Gerard probably would be after him now. Struggling to sit up, Barnabas found his body barely moved an inch before he fell back on the bed. Feeling a slight tug on his arm, he looked over noticing an IV. Looking up, he spotted the bag of blood figuring Julia had returned. Since he knew he was safe there, Barnabas started to drift back to sleep when he noticed the door opening. David and Hallie both entered the room an evil smile on their face as before.

He felt his blood turn cold at a shiver going through his body. He wasn't one to feel fear but after David had put a cross on his chest, Barnabas knew they had something up their sleeve. At least Gerard had ordered them to do something, and since they were under his power, they had no choice but to agree. Hallie came over to his arm pulling the IV out of him before letting the tub fall to the ground the blood running out. Barnabas tried to move but knew he was very weak and had no way of protecting himself.

"Julia!" Barnabas cried out but found his voice barely a whisper. Trying again, he found his voice a little higher, "Julia!"

David realizing what he was trying to do, gently shut the door, "No one will hear you Barnabas."

"David, Hallie...please don't do this." Barnabas pleaded.

"We must for Gerard." Hallie remarked.

David approached the bed pulling out a clear bottle, "It will only hurt for a little bit Barnabas."

Barnabas had only managed to move a few inches before David opened the top of the bottle pouring it's contents out. As the water hit his chest, Barnabas let out a heart wrenching scream as he curled up into a ball. Downstairs, Quentin realized the children weren't in the room anymore. About to ask where they were, they all jumped hearing a scream. Running upstairs, Quentin was the first to burst through the door staring shocked at the sight. David stood by the bed his hand outstretched with a now empty bottle. Barnabas was curled up on the bed as if he was trying to escape.

Elizabeth rushed over to David grabbing the bottle from him, "What have you done?! Answer me!"

Quentin put on knee on the bed reaching out to move Barnabas. When Barnabas jerked at his touch, Quentin spoke, "It's just me Barnabas, I need to help turn you over."

Barnabas whimpered but didn't say anything as Quentin moved him on his back. Maggie and Elizabeth covered their mouths trying to suppress the cry. Julia shut her eyes for a moment at the sight before she let her doctor extincts take over. His whole chest and arms were covered in red burns that were starting to blister up. Elizabeth stared in horror at the children realizing they weren't back to normal yet.

"How could you do this to your own cousin!" Elizabeth asked.

Neither Hallie or David answered her as Stokes stepped forward, "They will need to be locked up, they are still under his control."

Quentin grabs the children by the arms, "I know where."

Dragging them out of the room, Quentin took them downstairs before going into the cellar. Getting to the small room in the back, he pushed them in locking the door behind them. Taking the key with him, he knew they couldn't risk the children escaping. Walking back upstairs, Quentin came back into the room letting them know the children were locked up. Not liking the idea, Elizabeth knew they had no choice since the children had tried to destroy Barnabas three times already.

"Maggie, go into the next room grab some clean sheets." Julia ordered, "Stokes, go get some more dirt, we need to change these because they are still wet with holy water."

Both left doing as they were instructed as Quentin came over to move Barnabas. On touch Barnabas whimpered moving but stopped as he felt his side burning. Julia came over touching his face gently, "Barnabas we need to change the sheets. I know you are in great pain but it has to be done."

"Hurts….please." Barnabas pleaded.

"I know, but we need to Barnabas." Julia stated looking to Quentin, "Be as gentle as possible."

Quentin reached underneath Barnabas lifting him up trying to ignore the pain he was causing him. Maggie returned shortly new sheets in her hands laying them down in the chair before she worked quickly removing the old ones. Julia helped put the new sheets on as well as a blanket to kept any of the holy water from touching Barnabas. Stokes soon returned with fresh dirt pouring it onto the bed. Needing to bandage up his chest, Julia grabbed her medical bag pulling out all the bandages she had. Gently as he could, Quentin sat Barnabas down keeping him upright. Fast as she could, Julia wrapped up his chest and arms before she let Quentin lay him back down.

Spotting the empty bag of blood, Julia removed it before picking the tube up off the floor noticing the carpet stained with the wasted blood. Grabbing another bag, Julia made sure to insert the IV into Barnabas before she hooked the fresh blood up. Glad she had brought enough, Julia watched it start to go back into him. Even with the children locked up, neither one wanted to take a chance. For the rest of the day, one person made sure they were with Barnabas. By the afternoon, Julia had gotten about six blood bags back into him.

His burns although not as severe as earlier seemed to be healing as well when Julia had taken a look. As the sun set, Barnabas awoke not feeling a hundred percent better, but better than he had earlier. Slowly the memories of the past day had come back to him and he looked around at everyone standing there. Julia took the IV out since he wouldn't need it any longer.

"What happened?" Barnabas asked relieved to find his voice better than it had been.

"What do you remember Barnabas?" Julia asked.

"Bits here and there, I remember the children and Gerard shooting me. David shot me and then there was a pain." Barnabas reached up to his shoulder wincing.

"The children have been put in the cellar Barnabas. David had shot you with a silver bullet and we were able to save you with a blood transfusion." Quentin explained.

Stokes sighed, "Gerard needs to be stopped and soon Barnabas before he's done anything else."

Pushing himself up, Barnabas winced from the pain in his chest, "We need do that now that we have the children with us."

"Hold it Barnabas, you aren't going anywhere until at least tomorrow." Julia stated, "You might be healed from the poison but you are still very weak and I want you to rest."

Sighing Barnabas laid back down hating when she was right. His body felt weak and his chest still hurt from the holy water. Looking at his family and friends, he knew that they would be able to defeat Gerard long as they stuck together. He drifted off to sleep at Julia telling him he could, knowing they would watch over him. Julia looked at the others knowing once Barnabas was fully recovered they would get rid of Gerard. He would be stopped and the children would be back to their normal selves.

End.


End file.
